NT3:72 Hours
by daisyduke80
Summary: Sorry the title sucks. this is the story to my trailer. Ian is out and looking for revenge and wants the secret to page 47. What is it? and who does Ian kidnap for motavation? COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1_**Author's Note: Like I said before, I am not abandoning Strangest Day. I have a huge writers block, but I am working on it, so don't worry. Chapter 4 is almost done. This is the story to my National Treasure 3 trailer. hope you enjoy!!!!! The itaclics is someone's thoughts and Ben on the phone. R&R!**_

**Chapter 1**

For Riley Poole, it was just a normal morning. He was sitting on the couch in his apartment still in his pajamas watching TV. He was about ready to flip off the news and go to cartoons, when a news bulletin caught him.

"In other news today, Ian Howe and friends escaped jail last night. Ian Howe is considered armed and dangerous. He is also looking for revenge on the person who put him in jail. Ben Gates founder of Templar Treasure and the Gold City. If you have any news on Mr. Howe, please contact Agent Peter Sandusky at the FBI," the news reporter notified.

Riley stared at the screen in disbelief.

'_It can't be. He can't be out,' _Riley thought.

Riley quickly picked up his phone and dialed Ben's number.

"_Hello?" Ben asked._

"Ben it's Riley. Ben he's out and looking for revenge," Riley quickly told.

"_Riley just slow down okay. Now what are you talking about?" Ben asked._

"Ben have you not heard? Ian is out of jail and looking for revenge!" Riley yelled.

"_Okay Riley just calm down. Why don't you come over and we can sit down and talk about this. Plus I have to talk to you about something," Ben notified._

"What is it about?" Riley asked.

"_Page 47 of the Presidents secret book," Ben stated._


	2. Chapter 2

1_**Author's Note: This chapter sucks. Sorry. I just couldn't word things the way I wanted too. R&R!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: You all know it.**_

**Chapter 2**

Riley was over at Ben's house an hour later. He sat in the living room with Abigail while Ben stood in front of them by the fire place.

"I know I have refused to tell you guys about page 47. But the president told me I could tell you. Plus now that Ian is out of jail, I figured you guys should know. It tells the location of Pandora's box," Ben explained.

Riley and Abigail stared at him in shock.

"Seriously?" Riley asked after a long silence.

"Yes. And since Ian is out of jail, there is no doubt he is knows I know what is on page 47. So he will be coming after us. Just watch your backs," Ben stated.

"That's a given," Riley sighed.

"You know you can stay with us Riley," Abigail suggested.

"Thanks but I'll be fine. I'll just make sure to keep all my windows locked. But I will hang out here for a while if you don't mind?" Riley asked.

"No your always welcomed here. You know that," Abigail made known.

"Thanks," Riley thanked.

So for the afternoon, the three watched movies, and ordered pizza for dinner since they were still a little apprehensive of going out. While they ate their pizza and laughed over the movie they were watching, Ian and his men watched them from the bushes.

"Oh laugh now why you can my old friends. You won't be laughing for long," Ian smiled.

Later that evening, Riley got ready to leave.

"Riley are you sure you don't want to stay?" Ben asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Riley reassured.

"It would be safer," Ben suggested.

"I know but I think I can handle it. Don't worry Ben. I'll be fine," Riley reassured.

Ben and Abigail watched as Riley drove off. When Riley reached his house, he stepped inside and locked the door. He was about to go to the bedroom, when all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind. A rag was put over his mouth and nose. It smelled awful. He tried to fight it off, but the hold on his arms were too strong. Soon he gave into the chemicals and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lets get him out of here," Phil stated.

Phil and Victor grabbed Riley and dragged him out of the apartment to a black van waiting outside.


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Ben and Abigail were cleaning up a little from last night.

"Ben, Riley left his i-Pod here. You better call him and let him know before he goes crazy," Abigail made known.

Ben picked up the phone and called Riley. No answer.

"That is weird. Riley didn't answer. And he always answers," Ben stated.

"Try again," Abigail suggested.

Ben tried again. Still no answer.

"Nothing," Ben stated.

"Oh no. Ben you don't think.."

"No don't talk that way. I'll try again," Ben reassured.

Ben tried again.

"Riley please answer you phone," Ben pleaded.

"Oh God don't let it be true," Abigail begged.

Riley awoke with a pounding head and an awful taste in his mouth. He found himself on a floor of a dark room.

'_Where am I?' _Riley asked himself.

The door banged open. In walked Ian Howe, Phil and Victor.

"Hello Riley. Have a nice nap?" Ian smiled.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Riley responded sarcastically.

Ian kicked Riley in the stomach.

"Now Riley you know better than to mouth off to me," Ian reminded.

"What the hell do you want Ian?" Riley asked.

"I want what is on page 47. I know you know. It would be in your best interest to tell me," Ian stated.

"How about you go to hell first," Riley suggested.

Ian punched him across the face.

"Now Riley you do wanna get out of here and get back to Ben and Abigail don't you? What is on the page?" Ian asked.

"Fine," Ian muttered.

Ian took out his phone and dialed Ben's number.

"_Hello?" Ben asked from the other line._

"Ben my old friend. How are you?" Ian asked.

"_Ian. What did you do with Riley?" Ben asked._

"Nothing bad yet. And if you want to keep it that way, tell me what is on page 47," Ian demanded.

"_Never," Ben refused._

"If you don't it could be very bad to Riley's health," Ian stated.

Ian nodded to Victor and Victor kicked Riley really had in the ribs. Ben heard his cry.

"_Don't you hurt him!" Ben yelled._

"You have 72 hours Ben. You got that? 72 hours to get the president's book and give it to me. If you fail to do that, you will watch Riley die a slow and painful death," Ian explained.

He snapped the phone shut.

"Ian has anyone told you, you're a sick man?" Riley asked.

"I have been told that," Ian responded.

Ian and his men left. Riley was left alone once again.

Ben hung up the phone and slammed his fist down onto his desk.

"What is wrong Ben?" Abigail asked.

"Ian does have Riley. He said that I have 72 hours to give him the president's book or we will watch Riley die a slow painful death," Ben explained.

"Oh Ben. What are we going to do?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know," Ben sighed as he hugged his wife, "but we can't let Riley die. We'll find a way. We will."

Riley still sat there. He was rubbing his bruised ribs. They really hurt, along with his head. Riley knew it was useless to try to escape. There were no windows and all three of his captors had guns. So he just sat there.

'_This really sucks. I hope Ben finds me soon,' _Riley thought.


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Chapter 4**

Ben spent the whole day trying to get a hold of the President. He didn't have any luck. It was now the next day. He only had two more days. If he didn't find the president soon, Riley would be dead.

"Have you reached him yet?" Abigail asked.

"No. He is really busy. But then again what can you expect? He is the president," Ben stated.

"Ben we have to get that book. If we don't Riley might..."

Ben got up and hugged her.

"Hey don't talk like that. We will get him back. We will," Ben reassured.

'_Even if it's the last thing I do,' _Ben thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been awhile since Ian and his men left Riley. Riley couldn't tell what time it was since he had forgotten his watch and there were no windows in the room. He was slightly dosing off, when the door banged open and Ian and his men walked in again.

"So Riley are you going to tell me what is on the page?" Ian asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Riley asked.

"Pity Riley," Ian sighed.

Ian nodded and his men started kicking Riley in the ribs.

"How about now Riley?" Ian asked once he told his men to stop.

"No way. I'm not going against Ben. Unlike you I'm not a traitor," Riley stated.

Ian punched Riley across the face.

"You better hope Ben gets that book. Or you won't live to see the next sun rise," Ian made known.

With one more kick to the ribs, Riley was left alone again. He crawled to the coroner and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Please help me Ben. Please help me," Riley cried as tears came down his bruised cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

1

**Chapter 5**

Ben was now down to one more day. He had finally reached the president.

"Hello Ben. What can I do for you?" the president asked.

Ben explained the situation.

"Well Mr. Gates, I think we can work something out," the president stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ian and his men were still trying to get Riley to talk. Soon Ian's phone rang.

"Hello?" Ian asked.

"I got the book," Ben stated from the other line.

"Good. Meet me tomorrow at the old train station on the coroner of 5th and Main. Bring the book but no police," Ian ordered.

Ian hung up.

"You're a lucky man Mr. Poole. Ben got the book and is going to give it to me tomorrow," Ian smiled.

"Don't worry. He will have something up his sleeve," Riley stated between gasps.

"For your sake he better not," Ian whispered.

Ian punched Riley across the face a few more times.

"Sleep well Riley. Who knows maybe the last time you do," Ian made known.

Riley was left alone once again.

'_It's almost over. It's almost over,' _Riley thought.

He fell into an uneasy sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben hung up.

"He wants us to meet him at the old train station on the coroner of 5th and Main," Ben stated.

"You better call the president and tell him," Abigail breathed.

Ben called the president and told him.

'_It's almost over. It's almost over. Just hold on Riley. Just hold on.' _Ben thought.


	6. Chapter 6

1

**Chapter 6**

As morning broke the next day, Ben and Abigail started driving towards the old train station.

"Ben are you sure this is going to work?" Abigail asked.

"Yes it will. The president set it up himself. So don't worry we will get Riley back," Ben reassured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the train station, Ben and Abigail got out of the car and stood in front of it. Ben had the presidents book in his hands. Soon Ian came out of the little building by the train tracks. Phil and Victor followed behind him holding Riley between them. When Riley saw Ben, he tried to run to him. But Phil and Victor's strong hold held him back.

"Hello Ben," Ian greeted.

"Ian," Ben stated coldly.

"I see you do care. Give me the book," Ian demand.

"First Riley," Ben demanded.

"Ben you are not in the position to be giving the demands. Now give me the book," Ian ordered.

All of a sudden, FBI agents came out and took down Phil and Victor. Riley tried to make a run for Ben, but Ian grabbed him. Ian had Riley in front of him like a shield and a gun to his temple. He held a tight hold on his arms.

"Get back or he gets it!" Ian yelled at the agents.

The agents backed away. Ben became more worried.

"Hand it over Ben," Ian ordered.

"Hand Riley over first," Ben ordered.

"Ben you better give me the book or I'm going to kill him right here!" Ian yelled.

Ben went and put the book on the ground between him and Ian. He backed away. When Ian picked up the book, the agents tackled him to the ground taking Riley with them. Riley got up and went for Ben. A gun shot sounded. Ben looked at Riley as the wound from the gunshot started bleeding from his right shoulder. Riley stared at for a minute before looking at Ben. He would have collapsed if Ben didn't catch him.

"Ben...it hurts. It hurts so bad," Riley gasped.

"I know. I'm here Riley. I'm here. I've gotcha ya. Just hold on," Ben reassured as he held Riley close.

Ben took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound.

"Ben it's so cold. I'm so tired," Riley gasped.

"Stay with me Riley. Help is coming. Just stay with me. Don't go to sleep," Ben instructed.

"I'm sorry Ben," Riley whispered.

With that Riley lost consciousness.

_**Author's note: sorry this story seems a bit rushed. It's just coming out. I think a few more chapters to go.**_


	7. Chapter 7

1

**Chapter 7**

Ben rode with Riley to the hospital. Abigail was following in the car. When they got there, Ben followed along side Riley holding his hand.

The doctor tried to stop him.

"Sir you have to stay here in the waiting room," he stated.

"But I need to stay with him," Ben brought forth.

"Don't worry he is in good hands," the doctor reassured.

Ben let go of Riley's hand and watched as he was wheeled down the hallway and the doors shut. Abigail came up behind Ben.

"Don't worry Ben he will be okay," Abigail comforted.

Ben and Abigail sat down to begin the long wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben was now pacing. It had been 3 hours. 3 hours since Riley got shot. 3 hours since Riley had passed out in Ben's arms. 3 hours since Riley had been taken away from Ben. Ben really wanted to be back there.

"Ben sit down. You are making me dizzy," Abigail stated.

"I can't. I'm too worried about Riley," Ben voiced.

"Ben he will be fine," Abigail comforted.

Before Ben could reply, the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Ben asked.

"My name is Dr. Stevenson. I am sorry to say that your friend Mr. Poole isn't doing very well. He is stable right now. He has 4 broken ribs. One of them is brushing up his left lung. His other one are bruised. His gunshot wound was also trouble. We were able to remove it but he lost a lot of blood. Right now he is in a coma," Dr. Stevenson explained.

Ben and Abigail paled. Abigail had tears coming down her cheeks.

"May we see him?" Ben asked.

"Yes but only one at time. Only 20 minutes each. He needs to rest and we need to do more tests on him," Dr. Stevenson concluded, "he is in the ICU on the sixth floor. Room 3191."

They went up to the sixth floor. Abigail went first. She came out 5 minutes later crying more than she had been. Ben went in. When Ben saw his best friend, he almost started crying too. Riley laid there on the bed as pale as the sheets that covered him. He had an oxygen tube up his nose. A heart monitor was hooked up to him as was two IVs. One was clear and one was blood to restore the blood he had lost. Ben made his way to the side of Riley's bed. He sat down in the chair by the bed.

"Hey Riley. It's Ben," Ben whispered.

Riley didn't respond.

"The doctor said your going to be fine. All you have to do is wake up," Ben whispered.

Riley still didn't respond. Ben grabbed his hand and grasped it lightly.

"Riley please wake up," Ben pleaded trying to hold back tears.

Still no response. Ben's time was soon up. He went back out to Abigail.

"I can have it arranged for one of you two to stay here," Dr. Stevenson brought forth.

"I will," Ben made known.

"Okay I will let the nurses know," Dr. Stevenson stated.

_**Author's Note: okay I think there is 3 or 4 more chapters. If you guys want me to make a story to find Pandora's box after Strangest Day, let me know in your review. **_


	8. Chapter 8

1

**Chapter 8**

Ben awoke the next morning and stretched out his joints. The hospital had provided him with a cot, so it was more better than a chair. Riley was still out. Ben went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When he got back he changed into some clothes that Abigail brought him. He sat by Riley once again. Riley hadn't changed. He was still very pale. Ben watched his chest slowly rise and fall. Soon Agent Sandusky walked in.

"Hello Ben," he greeted.

"Hello Agent Sandusky," Ben responded, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that Ian confessed to all the charges. Including the ones of kidnaping Mr. Poole and trying to kill him. He was given a life sentence," Agent Sandusky explained.

"Thats good," Ben made known.

Silence for awhile.

"How is he?" Agent Sandusky asked.

"He's fine. But he's in a coma. The doctor said it might be awhile before he wakes up," Ben explained.

"I better go and make sure Ian gets to the prison he is going to be in," Agent Sandusky notified.

Agent Sandusky left. Ben turned back to Riley.

"We go him Riley. Ian is in jail for life. He won't bother you again," Ben whispered.

Ben grasped Riley's hand.

"Riley please wake up. We need you. I need you. Who is going to listen to my crazy theories and believe me if you're not around?" Ben asked.

Riley's eyes remained shut. The doctor walked in.

"How is Mr. Poole today?" Dr. Stevenson asked.

"Still the same," Ben answered.

Dr. Stevenson checked Riley's visuals.

"Seems you're right. Don't worry though. We're doing everything we can," Dr. Stevenson reassured.

The doctor left.

"Riley I really wish you would wake up. It's getting really lonely," Ben sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

1

**Chapter 9**

Abigail came over the next day. Ben was still there with Riley.

"How is he?" Abigail asked.

"Still the same," Ben sighed, "the doctor said if he doesn't wake up in the next few days, then he might not ever wake up."

Abigail became sadden at that.

"Abigail I'm worried," Ben confessed, "what if he doesn't wake up? I don't think I would be able to live. Yes I would have you and mom and dad, but I wouldn't have my best friend to make all the sarcastic comments. Plus it would just prove to Ian he won."

"Ben you can't think like that. Riley is strong. He'll get through this and he will wake up," Abigail reassured.

"I hope you're right Abigail. I hope you're right," Ben sighed.

"Of course I'm right. I'm a women aren't I?" Abigail smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now later in the day. Ben was alone with Riley.

"Riley please wake up. You have to. You need to fight this. If you don't wake up, Ian won. I know you don't want that. So wake up," Ben pleaded.

Something twitched in Ben's hand. Riley's eyes started to flutter.

"That's it Riley. Come on open your eyes. Open your eyes for me. Please open your eyes," Ben pleaded grasping Riley's hand.

Riley's eyes fluttered open.

"Ben is that you?" Riley asked with a horse voice.

"Yes it's me. I'm here. How are you feeling?" Ben asked.

"Dizzy and tired," Riley gasped, "how long have I been out?"

"Almost three days," Ben answered, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get the doctor."

Riley barley nodded as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

1

**Chapter 10**

The doctor examined Riley.

"I think he is going to be fine. I do want to keep him here a few more days to make sure he gets rest and builds up his strength," Dr. Stevenson made known.

The doctor left as Riley woke up.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"He said you will be fine. But he does want to keep you here a few more days to make sure," Ben notified.

"Oh what joy. A few days of eating horrible food," Riley stated.

"I think you'll survive," Ben smiled

There was silence for awhile.

"Are you alright Ben?" Riley asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Ben lied.

"Ben I can tell you're lying," Riley pointed out.

"Well, it's just...I was worried about you. I was afraid that Ian really was going to kill you. Then he almost did and I don't know I guess I thought I had lost you," Ben explained.

"Ben you wouldn't have lost me. Who would listen to your crazy theories and believe them if I wasn't around?" Riley smiled.

"That's right," Ben smiled ruffling Riley's hair.

"Hey," Riley quipped pushing Ben's hand away. They both laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley went home after 4 days. Thankful this whole thing was over and Ian was once again back in jail. Or was he? And was this really over? You'll have to find out in: **Quest for Pandora's Box.**

**Coming Soon.**

_**The End?**_


End file.
